


boys holding hands

by Stromesquad



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Auston rolls his eyes. “What’s your idea?”“I thought we could like, do a couples Halloween costume?”





	boys holding hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenorth/gifts).



> Shout-out to Ki for the Halloween costume idea. Extra love to Lotts, Ash, SJ, and Christa for looking this over. 
> 
> Bluenorth, I hope you enjoy this bit of silliness I came up with. Happy Halloween!

“Do you think we should come out to the team?” Mitch asks out of the blue. 

“What do you mean?” Auston says. “Like, to who, the world?” 

“Oh, no. Not like the whole world but like, the team? I mean out to the team. Our families already know and they’re like, kind of our family too? And we’ve been dating for over a year and we’re like obviously living together and it’s, you know straight dudes, so even when they come over they haven’t realized one of our bedrooms isn’t used. God, why are straight guys so dumb. I just, we’re not even really very subtle or anything.” Mitch knows he’s rambling but the words won’t stop falling out of his mouth. He is praying Auston stops him sometime soon.

Auston, blessedly, interrupts before Mitch can start another sentence. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Thank you,” Mitch heaves a heavy sigh of relief. 

“How do you want to do this?”

Mitch shrugs. “This is going to sound, like, so dumb.”

Auston tips his head to the side quirks an eyebrow. “All your ideas are dumb but I love you anyway.”

Mitch shoves into Auston with his shoulders. “Not like your ideas are any better.” 

Auston rolls his eyes. “What’s your idea?”

“I thought we could like, do a couples Halloween costume?”

“Okay that’s maybe a little dumb but I like it. It’s very you.”

“And it’s not you?” Mitch laughs. “It’s just as much you as it is me, you meme lord.” 

“Oh, no. It is. Did you have any ideas about what you wanna do?” 

“I had two. We could be Bert and Ernie.” 

“Okay. Good idea. What’s your other one?”

Mitch looks down at his feet and his flushes as little, pink just dusting the tops of his cheeks. “Wanna be the boys holding hands emoji? Because like, one, super gay and two, I get to hold your hand all night!” 

Auston laughs. “Mitchy, babe, that’s so soft.”

“Well, I’m very soft for you so…” Mitch trails off.

Auston pulls Mitch into his lap and kisses his cheek. “I think it’s a great idea. I for sure wanna hold your hand all night.”

“You always wanna hold my hand.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

They study the emoji on their phones and head out the next day to buy the pieces for their costumes. They want to be as accurate as possible so they head to walmart for khakis and their blue and red polo shirts. 

On the way home, Mitch takes his hand off the wheel, grabs Auston’s, and squeezes. 

“We’re gonna get to do that a lot more now.”

 

“Yeah.” Auston says and squeezes back. “Yeah we are.” 

 

***

They get to Naz’s for the Halloween party way earlier than they usually would but they both had too much nervous energy to stay sitting in their apartment, and the sooner they get there, the sooner they can put a beer in their unheld hands. 

They stand at door waiting for Naz to open it and Mitch reaches out and takes Auston’s hand.

“Ready?” he asks.

Auston nods. “As ready as I can be.” 

Mitch wonders if this was maybe a bad idea but it’s too late now but he consoles himself with the fact that he knows this team. He knows this team and they know he’s gay and that Auston’s bi. He even brought a guy around after a game once before he and Auston got together and they were all fine with it.

You know he’s honestly not sure why they never told anyone they were dating but hey, at least they found a cute, memey, way to do it. 

Naz answers the door and gives them a skeptical look. “What are you supposed to be? Middle aged soccer dads?” 

Mitch swings up his and Auston’s joined hands. “We’re the ‘boys holding hands’ emoji. Duh!” 

Naz rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

Auston looks at Mitch and Mitch shrugs. 

They walk into the party. 

“You know, I really am gonna hold your hand all night.” Mitch tells Auston.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He brings Mitch’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. Mitch blushes and smiles happily. 

They head to the bar and only let go to pour themselves drinks before grabbing hands again. They wander around the place for a bit and Naz really went all out with the decorations this year. Lights turned down low, bats and ghosts hanging from the ceiling, carved pumpkins with candles in just about every corner, cakes shaped like skulls, eyeballs floating in the punch. Mitch thinks that last one is a little gross but whatever.

The punch tastes good though, like liquid sour punch straws, the red ones. The best ones. 

They find the couch and kinda just chill there until everyone is there and then they make the rounds. They don’t drop hands even once. 

They get a lot of confused stares and several, “What are you supposed to be’s?” from other members of the team. Mo just raises an eyebrow at them before turning back to his conversation with Jake. 

They go find a quiet, dark corner after mingling with everyone because Mitch is starting to look frustrated. His brows are knit together and his mouth is pursed to one side.

“Why is no one getting our costume?” Mitch asks.

Auston just shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“I mean we’re dressed just like them! Everyone here has a stupid iPhone. They have to have seen the emoji right?” Mitch asks, voice pitching a little high.

“Maybe they just don’t use it that often. Not everyone likes to talk about boys holding hands all the time.”

“I don’t talk about boys holding hands all the time!” 

Auston chuckles. “Mitch, babe, you send me that emoji to ask me to hold your hand when I’m in the kitchen and you’re in the living room. You send it to me after practice when we’re sitting next to each other.”

“That’s because I always want to hold your hand after practice and I can’t!” 

Auston pulls Mitch in by their joined hands and wraps his free arm around him. 

“We’re just gonna have to figure out another way to tell them, I guess.”

Mitch sighs. “I just don’t wanna have to like, make a big giant announcement about it. I was really hoping people would just like, see us and get it.” 

“I know.” Auston kisses Mitch’s forehead softly. 

They stay there like that for a minute until Auston says, “Hey, I have idea.” 

Mitch picks his head up off Auston’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Let’s go shamelessly grind and make out with each other on the dance floor.” 

Mitch’s face breaks out into a wide smile. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go do that.” 

It’s one hell of a way to come out, but it definitely works. They get fined to hell both for not telling anyone and for making out in public but it’s worth it.

And the best part is, Auston doesn’t drop Mitch’s hand once all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys they get fined SO MUCH and SO OFTEN! They're gross. Sometimes Naz makes gagging noises when they enter a room.


End file.
